


Birthday Cake

by Claudette



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cake, F/M, Gertrude Cobblepot, Mother's Birthday!, Oswald Cobblepot - Freeform, celebration, clothes-on sex, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudette/pseuds/Claudette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Oswald's mother's Birthday, and his girlfriend, Ava, decides to bake a cake :) All sorts of 'sweetness' ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, that's right another Explicit story from me...I'm not leaving this fandom until I get tired of it haha. Please review, I finished this story rather late and I apologize ahead of time if there are still errors left untouched. Thank you once again for all those who continue to leave kudos on all my other stories :) Much love to you and AmmyOkami!

Noon

Ava’s small hands rolled out the fondant for the freshly baked German chocolate cake. In celebration of Oswald’s mother’s birthday, his beloved girlfriend- as he came to get used to the term-thought it would be a sweet peace offering and overall nice gesture to bake a delicious cake. The small kitchen room offered very little space to travel- she found herself moving round and round, gathering extra materials needed. 

Stretching the thin covering across the cake, Ava cut around the bottom perfectly…much to her surprise. 

“Wow…perfect on the first try…it’s a good day already” she spoke to herself with a smug smile. Trimming off excess fondant, her fingers worked diligently and fast. 

Minutes flew by as the young woman worked hard to finish the task. Surrounded by used tools with raw batter seeping off the ends, flour spread out across the counter and spoons, the entire kitchen would appear to anyone as a small bakery. Biting her bottom lip as she worked the frosting bag in her hands, Ava was oblivious to the multiple splatters that decorated her apron and red summer dress beneath. Nothing mattered, as her eyes remained glued to the cake below. Stuck still in focus, her ears could even pick up the almost silent ticking of the round clock on the nearest wall. 

Whipped cream frosting-the perfect amount of sweetness-laced around the top of the cake as the middle was purposely left open for a few thin black candles. Just as the last loop was finished, she set the bag down and admired her work. Her hands opened and closed to relieve the tension and a smile graced her face as the hardest part was finally completed. Moving over to a smaller cabinet, she fished out a tiny glass jar filled with edible pearl beads and delicately placed them all around the top. Once the finishing touches were added, she took a step back and rotated the cake on its stand to take a final look. It looked classic and beautiful. Simple and fresh, she couldn’t think of any reason why Mrs. Cobblepot wouldn’t be happy. But then again…there was always space in her mind for the what-if’s...

Just keep positive Ava, she reminded herself. Completed, done, and over with, all that was left were the endless amount of dishes and it made her sigh to see how she wasn’t finished just yet. 

Her loose ponytail swayed as she whipped side-to-side gathering everything into the sink. 

CLATTER! CHING! DING! PSHHH! 

The sound of metal and glass clashed as she dropped and placed all dirty dishes into the sink, most of which could be put into the dishwasher. With her rubber kitchen gloves up to her elbows, she rinsed, washed and scrubbed releasing a much-needed sigh in the process. It became tiring, as some dishes required more scrubbing and multiple washes instead of being stored in the washer. 

……………………………..

Oswald entered her apartment soundlessly, locking the door upon entering. Dressed in his usual formal attire, he limped over to the coat rack and decided to ditch the jacket. Placing it easily on the wrought-iron hook he turned to look for his girl. Combing back the strands of his hair with one hand he exhaled comfortably, unwinding and relaxing from a slightly stressful day. Out of respect and deep love for his mother, he decided to dedicate most of the day celebrating her birthday. It wouldn’t be the first visit made with Ava in tow, however, he was aware of his mother’s continuous dislike of his girlfriend. 

He once told his mother that he did not date but how foolish he was at the time, so unaware of how love could be so spontaneous. The King of Gotham knew very little about this kind of love but in a short amount of time he came to understand it greatly…developing a strong possessiveness over her and feeling much more like a confident man. It made him smirk just thinking about it. 

Remembering she had told him about making a cake to take, he instantly knew just where he could find her. In that moment he heard a clatter and his suspicions were proven right.  
……………………………………………..

 

Ava bent down to pick up the pieces of cutlery slippery with soap, which had fallen from her hands. Cursing under her breath, she threw them back into the sink. With a huff of frustration, she washed quickly with the tap pressure high making her unaware of Oswald’s early arrival. 

Just as he made it to the small kitchen, he stood against the doorway watching her without giving away his presence. His lips curled as he took in the lovely sight of her. His blue eyes raked over her form, admiring the way her bare feet padded against the ground. Then he looked higher, loving the playful wave of her summer dress as it came to rest just inches above her knees. And above all, he loved how neatly a bow was made at the small of her back…so neat and perfect. She appeared as a doll in the midst of domestic duties. But it was how elegant she made it look and how graceful she moved no matter what string of obscenities she made just seconds ago. 

Questioning if what she had just washed was the last of all dishes, Ava turned around and gasped. Placing a hand on her chest, she laughed. 

“Jesus Christ Oswald! You scared me! You should have said something,” she playfully scolded just then noticing one last mixing bowl filled with soft buttercream. “Oh son of a bitch I knew I wasn’t finished!” Ava moved to grab the bowl off the countertop. 

Oswald only smirked with brows raised, amused by her sudden outburst. 

“No! Really, you’ve no idea how long I’ve been in this kitchen perfecting your mother’s birthday cake” she told him, gesturing to the beautiful creation on a stand. His expression changed instantly as he looked at it clearly impressed by her baking skills and guessed the flavor of the cake. 

“Chocolate I assume?” 

“Mhm…German Chocolate…even softer” she responded, proud of the flavor she chose. “I um…I really hope she likes it…” doubt making its way slowly into her mind. 

“Ava, it’s fine…it’s beautiful I don’t see why she wouldn’t” 

Ava dramatically directed her hands to her body, wordlessly saying that she would be the reason for his mother’s disliking no matter if the cake passes the taste test. Just before she placed the mixing bowl in the sink, her hand dove in to collect some of the mix onto her index finger. 

“Well…” he begun, wetting his lips, “I mean you know how she can be…” he couldn’t finish as her index finger dove between her full lips. The words caught in his throat as she innocently sucked on her finger without sparing him a glance. She really was enjoying the flavor of raw cake mix but to his eyes it wasn’t just the mix that appeared delicious. His mouth watered at the sight of how she continuously swiped the inside of the bowl and plunged her finger back into her mouth, her sweet tongue poking out to lap up the dark brown liquid. In the process of indulging herself in the flavor of the leftover mix, a single messy drop fell onto her chest. It stayed there, left alone and unnoticed as Ava kept her attention inside of the stainless steel bowl. 

Oswald couldn’t take it anymore so he closed the space between them and pushed her back against the sink. 

“Oh!” she gasped out of surprise. Taking a hold of the bowl, he pulled it out of her hands and none-too gently dropped it behind her. Able to push his chest against hers, his hand went straight for her ponytail, giving it a slight tug just before devouring her lips. His hot tongue circled inside, tasting every bit of what she was enjoying seconds prior, moaning from the pleasurable taste of her lip-gloss and the chocolate. Oswald broke apart with a hiss, eyes heavy staring down at her thinking the dirtiest thoughts. He watched as her tongue once again came out by impulse to swipe her top and bottom lip. It made him shiver to witness this. 

Moving back in, his lips attacked her neck, loving the way she gave herself to him in the moment. Mouth open, Ava sighed in deep pleasure by the warmth and wetness trailing down from her chin to her collarbone. He knew just the right spots to suck, which made her hands clench the edge of the counter. With teeth, he bit down very gently causing a cry. 

He looked up as soon as he heard it and smirked. Keeping his eyes on her, his hands lifted the skirt of her dress and apron as they caressed her thighs tantalizingly slow. Feeling those rough, short-finger nailed hands feel her up beneath the clothes left her speechless, mouth kept open as a string of coos escaped so softly. Entertained and encouraged by her natural music, he moved higher and much higher until he let only one hand slip directly between her soft thighs. With the dress and apron wrinkled against his forearm he watched the way she bit her bottom lip while gazing into his blue orbs. The intensity between their bodies was too much to bear, those fucking lips of hers was making his cock throb and with his hand right at her clothed pussy, his fingers shook. Devouring her lips in reaction to her endless lip-chewing, his fingers probed through her panty. Whilst twisting his head side to side in a tight lip lock, his fingers massaged and teased the sweet little bud. Flicking it numerous times and then sweeping beneath it had her singing into his mouth and the vibrations set his body ablaze. Growling, Oswald’s hand moved a little further down to the opening of her cunt. Slipping beneath the cotton, he felt the slight creation of her sweet nectar and teased her body some more so that it would produce more for him. 

“Ahhh….ahhhh…ah!” she yelped, feeling his long, skinny finger play with her. 

Just as soon as he gathered enough of the seeping fluid onto his hand he pulled it out from under and raised it to his mouth. Plunging it between his lips, he sucked slow and long before pulling it out of his mouth fully with a pop. His eyes opened slowly once he removed his finger, looking at her as though he only sampled the most delicious meal and stood craving for more. 

“Mmmm” he moaned, “you taste so much sweeter”. She shook, so unbelievably turned on by the man in front of her. The Penguin. 

“Os-Oswald” she cleared her throat, “We um, we shouldn’t be late”. Her plea fell on deaf ears as he moved away from her, clearly searching for something as his head turned left to right, eyes furiously scanning around. Setting his sight on a small knife on the kitchen island, he grabbed and limped quickly back to her. She failed to convince him at all. 

With eyes wide she questioned the knife in his hand with her expression alone. He only grinned wider than before. Pressing back against her body, his left hand hungrily lifted up her clothing while his right hand slipped the blade of the knife beneath the elastic band of her underwear. With one quick skilled pull, the simple garment fell down to her bare feet. 

So close to her mouth now, he spoke to her, “kick them off…now”. Without a word, the destroyed panty was kicked off. Sparing no amount of time, the knife fell onto the floor with a clatter. Groaning, he lifted both legs around his waist, pushing her tighter against the counter for support. His weak leg protested but his mind didn’t give a fuck. Stumbling in the beginning, he soon found the best stance and ferociously kissed her, digging his tongue into her mouth as she copied his frenzy movements. 

Knowing how fully bare and open for him she was beneath the doll-like apron and dress had his cock swell behind the zipper of his black suspender trousers. He wanted her so badly and so did she and he loved it. This girl was HIS and there was no way in hell she was ever going to leave. Watching her face contort in pure bliss and pleasure boosted his ego...and appetite. It is lunchtime after all. But he was going to skip lunch this time and go straight for dessert. 

“Oswald…can you...we can go to the bedroom” she offered, having a difficult time speaking. 

“Shhhhhhh, I want you right here…don’t worry about my leg”. His arms strengthfully bounced her to stabilize her around his waist and in the process she rubbed against his covered cock. It made him moan, closing his eyes for a second before snapping them open. He cursed inside his mind; words that would make his mother kick his ass straight out of the apartment. 

He needed more. 

Ava’s bare feet struggled to keep locked against him, pushing against his ass in the process. His knees buckled just for a second. Noticing this, she couldn’t help but feel concerned once again. 

“Os-Oswald, you’ll hurt yourself,” she shakily warned him. Annoyed by the difficulties his current state of health posed, Oswald chose to ignore it all…he accepted the challenge and knew that once he plunged between those sweet thighs, the pain will easily be forgotten. Letting her stand on her feet, his hands undid his trousers impatiently. Just as the zipper was torn down he reached under his white briefs and pulled out his aching cock. So swollen with need his sharp eyes snapped back to hers.

“Shut up and wrap your legs around me” he commanded. 

All concerns went down the drain like the chocolate in the sink and Ava’s bare thighs flashed him as they spread and lifted just for him. 

Aligning himself, he took a moment to hold her just right before thrusting upwards. Filling her halfway cut his breath. The feeling of being enclosed by her tight, hot walls made him release a low-throaty moan. Large hands gripping her thighs almost painfully, Ava whimpered out of pain and pleasure.

Pulling out slowly, he dove in to collect her lips hotly before pushing back inside of her. 

“Ooooo…aahh…Os…” Ava moaned, not given much of a break from his mouth. His tongue dove in just the way his cock plunged into her cunt; thoroughly digging deep and feeling the soft walls. Her tongue danced wit his, teasing and exchanging saliva building up as their little session increased in pace. 

Unable to hold back, Oswald sped up…lowering and lifting her ass with a bounce as he took her roughly against the sink. Her lower back was pinned against the counter as he used it to his advantage. It was his source of stability as he simply fucked her. 

Her ponytail swayed as her body bobbed, it was a joy for him to watch this natural ‘leash’ of hers moving with the rhythm. 

The sound of her rustling clothing made him grin…it was such an erotic sound along with the words with flowed from her naughty mouth. The tightening swell of his cock made him grimace, clenching his jaw at the delicious sensations of her insides milking his member. 

The pain in his leg throbbed and fought for his attention but he gave it none, ignoring it with a strong hiss of frustration. 

Just as Ava opened her eyes, she noticed that expression of pain but knew his determination and desperation to give them both release. She leant back, and was caught off guard as she felt his finger rub against her clitoris. Ava looked at his lidded gaze, impressed by his sudden strength as he kept hold of her thigh while giving her mind-numbing pleasure by teasing her bud so sweetly. The combination sent shivers up and down her body and her toes curled repeatedly as he touched and hit just the right spot. By now, Oswald was completely lost to immense pleasure. His soft lips kept slightly open as his breathed rapidly. She watched as strands of his hair stuck to his forehead and loved the combination of his raven-black hair against his pale skin…pale skin flushed pink as a bead of sweat rolled down his neck. 

I love it when his skin flushes…just as much as his thick, delicious mem-

Her thought was interrupted as his index finger rubbed much harder and his hips pushed her harder against the counter. He dug deep inside of her, rutting so wildly into her body as his hand brought her closer to the edge. 

“Uhn! Uhn, uhn, uhn” she heard him pant and moan. All she could do in the position she was currently in was to offer herself whole to him and wrap her naked thighs tighter around his waist. It was a fast ride to the finish line as the heavy scent of sweat and sex and chocolate surrounded them. 

Soon, Ava’s body was hit with a satisfying climax and couldn’t say much of anything as her hung back with eyes closed and plump lips open. With a deep moan she felt like a rag doll as he continued on, grunting and cursing out his climax. 

She kept her eyes closed as she felt her heart calm. 

Oswald just looked at her and admired her current look. Taking a photo for his mind to keep forever, he just couldn’t get over her large lips and blushed cheeks. Her messy ponytail and wrinkled clothing was also a favorite of his. She just looked absolutely gorgeous this way. 

Touching the bottom of her lip with his thumb he bent forward to kiss her softly. 

“Mmm you taste so fucking good” he chuckled, lips twisted in a devious smile as he watched her. 

Releasing her legs easily, she stood on her own. With her own grin she replied, 

“And I love it when you curse, Mr. Cobblepot” she teased. 

“Oh do you huh…” 

“Uhuh….” She whispered, seductively grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer, “and…” she nipped his lips once more, “you owe me some panties”. Laughing she let go of him and he joined in. 

“Ava, you can live without them…besides…after my mother’s birthday celebration I will be hungry for some more…sweets” he teased dangerously, quickly swiping his finger against her beneath the skirt of her dress. Playfully slapping his hand she couldn’t help the squeal that escaped her lips upon seeing him lick his finger. 

“Oh my god, Oswald you gluttonous animal…I think you’ve had enough for one day…not to mention I’m a bit sore”. 

He looked beyond pleased by her comment and couldn’t feel more proud of himself. But quickly the pain in his leg resurfaced, making him wince harder and bend. 

Laying a hand on his shoulder, her smile fell. “Oswald, you alright…ugh I told you we should have continued elsewhere…or at least had bent me over the counter” 

Even in pain he couldn’t help but smile at the position she brought up. 

“Oh my dear, that can be arranged for tonight” 

Rolling her eyes, Ava soon collected herself and fixed her hair. “I am going to take a shower and get dressed”, she informed him.  
Standing straighter he fixed himself and threw her a curious look, “Oh I should join you”. Following her closely behind as she strutted out of the kitchen she turned around and held a hand out in front to his chest. 

“Na-uh baby, one at a time…we don’t have time for another round”. Shaking her finger with a grin, she watched him huff like a small child. Hearing her lock the bathroom door he sat down on the bed, waiting for his chance to shower. 

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

4:30 pm 

 

Oswald and Ava stood outside his mother’s apartment door well dressed and fully prepared to surprise her. Holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers and a skillfully wrapped box in the other, Oswald smiled bright as he couldn’t wait to impress his mother. Ava held her carefully decorated homemade cake in both hands, contained in a thick plastic dome which protected it during their walk there. On top of the container lied a small present of her own choosing, one which she hoped his mother would love just as much. A was a little something extra Ava picked out. 

With a few knocks by his large hand, the door swung open and his mother gasped with adoration and surprise. Together they greeted the old woman and Mrs. Kappleput appeared impressed. 

Thank God, Ava thought. 

“Oh my, Oswald!” she lovingly spoke, hugging him first before reaching for the flowers. It wasn’t unusual…it was the norm…and she had hoped to receive a hug like he had. 

“Happy Birthday Mrs. Kappleput! I um, I baked you a cake as well” Ava offered, showing what she carried. Gertrude only looked at the cake before directing her eyes to her son. 

“Oh come in, come in! We must celebrate inside”. She left the door as she retreated into her home and left the couple to enter on their own. Noticing Ava’s disappointment, Oswald kissed her cheek and whispered, “Give it time, whether she shows you or not, I can tell she loves what you brought”. Ava warmly smiled at him for saying this and followed him in. 

Walking into the vintage furnished abode, Oswald shut the door and placed the gift down on the living room table before offering to take Ava’s coat to the wrought iron coat wrack. His eyes scaled her form as he took in the sight of her black shoes and purple colored dress. It matched his suit perfectly. Catching his eyes, she sent him a look that said, “BEHAVE”. Noticing his mother wasn’t looking their way he lightly swatted her bottom and Ava stared at him amused by his action. 

The afternoon made wave to the evening as Oswald’s mother entertained them with stories from the past including funny memories of his childhood…much of which made him embarrassed. With the cake nearly finished and the gifts all opened, Ava couldn’t help but admire the woman who still refuses to accept her fully. Gertrude was a truly loving mother. From past visits to this mysterious home where Oswald grew up, Ava gathered so much from the antique framed photographs and came to the conclusion that this woman loved Oswald with every single bit of her beating heart. He was the only family she had and same was said by Oswald. Without each other, neither would have been able to survive the harsh environment Gotham provided its citizens. 

“Thank you so much for everything…I love my birthday surprise” she gave gratitude, no doubt solely to her son but Ava could see a glimmer of something in his mother’s sleepy eyes. 

Getting up to take her plate, Oswald refused to let his mother take it away instead. 

“No, no…mother I will clean…” he offered, just then Ava moved to do the same but Oswald quickly spoke again, “I insist…the two of you can finally chat without me” his brows raised with optimism as he gave Ava a look that meant she might have a chance to hear something good from his mother. Stacking the plates in his hands -from experience working at Bamonte’s- Oswald left them at the small table. Ava couldn’t stop her hands from fidgeting and decided to give it a try. 

“I uh, I hope you liked the cake…it’s actually been a while since I baked a cake”

“It’s good,” she said simply with her thick accent. His mother’s eyes rested everywhere except Ava’s. 

“Oh ok, I’m glad, I mean that makes me happy…I was worried” Ava rambled. 

“Yes, the woman must know how to cook…I cooked for my Oswald ever since he was baby…oh he just loves sweets” she smiled at the memory, just then Oswald re-entered the dining area. 

“You are right mother, I do LOVE sweets” he cheekily spoke, looking at Ava who tried hard not to laugh. 

Taking the glasses from the table he returned to the kitchen. 

“Yes, he uh, he has a pretty BIG appetite” Ava couldn’t help but make that one audible for him. 

“But he must, he works so hard and so late that he must never be so hungry” She rested her cheek against her hand. 

“I agree...and I do…I make sure he doesn’t”. 

An awkward silence fell between the women, causing Ava’s mind to fill with all sorts of ‘what should I do’s’. It dawned on her to just be honest and come forth. So she gave it a try. With a lower voice, Ava’s hand stretched out to cover his mother’s hand, which rested flat against the tablecloth. 

“Mrs. Kappleput...I have no intentions in stealing your son away from you, I know that’s your fear. I respect you, I admire you and although we may not know each other well, I very much hope to have that chance” 

Just as his mother was going to say something he came back into the room. Instantly she let whatever it was she was going to say go and directed her attention to him. 

“Well it is getting late mother and I refuse to hold you any longer from your beauty sleep” he told her before bending down to give her a kiss. Pulling her son in for a hug, Gertrude began to tear up. 

“Thank you so much for coming to stay with me for my birthday” she thanked, releasing him from the hug. 

Rolling his eyes playfully he kissed her forehead, “Oh you don’t need to cry, this isn’t the last visit”

“I know, I know…come, I will walk you both to door” 

Helping Ava with her coat first, Oswald took his and shrugged it on before his mother opened the door. With one last goodbye from her son he walked out first into the hall of the complex. And just before Ava could leave she felt his mother’s hand grip hers tight, holding her from leaving. Ava head snapped to look at Gertrude and watched as she fixed her hand to warmly hold hers. 

“You are wonderful baker”. Ava couldn’t beem brighter with happiness upon hearing those wonderful words. His mother gave her a quick kiss to her cheek before letting her go. Ava didn’t know what to say except smile and walked out of the home. Once the door closed, Oswald hugged her tightly. With a light peck to her lips he told her, “See...I told you so”. 

Ava only smiled bigger, “Did your mother really just do that or was that something my mind made up?” 

Oswald chuckled and grabbed her hand to tug her along down the stairwell. Once they reached the bottom, he pushed her against the nearest wall and kissed her much more passionately. 

Teasingly, his fingers grazed the side of her body; “Don’t think I am going to leave you alone tonight after teasing me”

“Excuse me? Whoa, hey I believe it was you who started it first mister”. 

Oswald leant back to look at her; raising her hand up to his lips he kissed it. After a long pause he continued, “Thank you Ava, for doing all of this…I haven’t seen my mother this accepting of another person until now…you are amazing”

It warmed her heart even more to hear this from him. “You’re welcome, I would do anything for you and your family”. He nodded his head, appearing as though he too was holding back a tear or two. 

Shaking it off, he pulled her along with his arm, “Now lets get back home, I still have room for more…dessert”. Ava laughed and held his arm closer to her body as they exited the apartment building.


End file.
